


If 1

by ultra_FLY



Series: If [1]
Category: Ultraman Series
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultra_FLY/pseuds/ultra_FLY
Summary: 在那个宇宙里，他没能在第一次相遇时成功拯救他。
Relationships: Ultraman Zero/Mirror Knight
Series: If [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169813





	If 1

**Author's Note:**

> *来自太太的平行宇宙白赛黑镜梗  
> *原宇宙赛镜=赛罗、镜子，平行宇宙赛镜=Zero、Mirror  
> *cp赛镜，UFZ友情向  
> *文中涉及的科学和计划之类全都是瞎扯的  
> *OOC和bug都赖我  
> *雷者慎入，现在跑还来得及

“得了吧。你的心里在想什么，眼里写得一清二楚。”  
“哦？你又知道什么了？”  
刚踏进基地的赛罗立马捕捉到了声音，下意识地放缓了脚步。但原因并不是警觉，只是单纯的好奇。  
说出这两句话的声音几近相同，若是常人便会下意识地判断是谁在自言自语，但知晓内情的赛罗会明白，那是两个镜子骑士在对话。  
他们这边的镜子骑士，和来自平行时空的Mirror。  
那个Mirror自从被带进基地后就一直待在镜面空间里一步不出，而镜子骑士从一开始对他的态度就是明显的抗拒和抵触。他亲自往镜面空间上加了与自己的能量波动相互作用的封印，就差一步不离地待在镜面前面尽忠职守地确保Mirror被拘在里面，看样子怎么都不会主动朝他搭话。  
所以赛罗才觉得稀奇，这俩搭上话还能说些什么呢？  
“你不肯承认，只是因为你怯弱。怎么，那时候像个找死的傻瓜一样冲上去救他的时候倒没有这么胆小？”Mirror的声音听上去是在嘲笑，“怕被拒绝，怕连朋友都做不成，所以从一开始就落荒而逃。嗤，可真是太好笑了。”  
赛罗光听清楚了内容却没丝毫没明白意思。他印象中的镜子沉着冷静，做事甚至有些瞻前顾后。不会是话里形容的“找死的傻瓜”，更不会做出“从一开始就落荒而逃”这种事。先不说这两种形容本就相互矛盾，更关键的是Mirror的话里面存在一个对象，能够让镜子这么做的对象。赛罗一时还真的没法跟记忆联系起来。  
“那你要对自己怎么说呢？我起码不会对我的选择感到懊悔，你的出现又是为了什么呢？”  
镜子回话的声音并不是立刻响起的。赛罗琢磨着是不是他被戳到了这么痛处，因为这两句攻击性的质问听起来太不是镜子的风格了。他原本还想保持耐心继续偷听下去，没想到事情的发展瞬间超出了他的预料。  
Mirror的声音响起，但话语明显偏离了他们刚才在说的事情：“你知道的吧，只要找不到线索，最终留下的只会是我们中间的一个。时间可不多了。”  
“你说什么？！找什么？什么留下一个？！”赛罗脑子一热就冲了出来，但待他看清楚情况之后又懵了一下。  
镜子和Mirror本来面对面站着，听到他发出的响声之后站位背对他的镜子猛然回过头来，朝他喝了一句：“不要过来！”而原本就正面对着他的Mirror趁着镜子转头的空隙，倏忽间就将身形隐回了镜面之内。  
来不及去疑惑为什么Mirror会实体化来到了镜面之外，赛罗脑中满是Mirror遁入镜面之前看他的那一眼——从那猩红的眼中他不知为何读出了戏谑。  
是的，猩红的眼。这也正是镜子骑士对Mirror始终保持敌意的原因——Mirror保持了镜子骑士被贝利亚的黑暗能量侵蚀后的身姿。眼部金黄的晶体染上了血般猩红。身体的银色像是蒙了尘，不再在光下熠熠生辉。连指尖都长出了可怖的尖端。这就是Mirror的模样。  
愣了一下神之后赛罗下意识地就往镜面所在的方向进了一步，随即被镜子拦住：“没用的，你进不去。”  
赛罗不甘心地啧了一声，转头开始质问镜子：“你们刚才在说什么？什么叫留下的只会是你们中间的一个？”  
“那是他胡说的。你不要往心里去。”  
他注意到镜子回答时移开了目光。分明是在掩饰什么，他一下来了气，正要继续质问，却被传来的另一阵声音打断：“哎呀，干嘛拉拉扯扯的，有话好好说，打架了也叫上我啊。”  
镜子叹气，放下了拦住赛罗的那只手。赛罗瞟了他一眼，哼了一声：“是你自己说还是我来说？”  
“我说，我说。”镜子的语气里满是无奈。

等到詹伯特和詹奈兄弟俩结束巡逻回到基地，大家聚在一起的时候，红莲已经迫不及待地把赛罗和镜子之间貌似发生了争执这件事描述得绘声绘色地捅了出去。在赛罗的手刀威胁下，红莲最终放弃了继续叙述他脑补的争执原因。  
“今天我在预定时间之前结束了巡逻回到了基地，与他有了一段交流。交流途中赛罗出现，就没有继续下去了。”镜子简洁得有点过头地描述了那时的场景，赛罗越听越觉得不对味，这省略得也太多了。就从他自己听到的镜子跟Mirror之间那段充满火药味的对话来说，除开他暂时还听不懂的内容，他们俩根本就是在吵架啊……  
抛开脑中那些他自己都觉得不可思议的想法，赛罗轻咳一声出言提醒：“说重点。”  
“Mirror说的最后一句话‘最终留下的只会是我们中间的一个’恰好被赛罗听见了，赛罗追问，但是交流没有进行下去，这就是所谓的我们争执的原因。”镜子耸了耸肩，有意地看向赛罗：“但是我个人认为这句话完全没有太过在意，他在跟我，或者说跟我们，玩心理战。他在试图激起我们的某些情绪以达成目的。”  
“整件事情的经纬还没有清晰之前还是不要轻易下定论的好。”詹伯特表达了不认同，“不管这是威胁还是转移注意，涉及到你的安全的话，还是有必要留意的。”  
“什么玩意儿，要留下的肯定是我们的小镜子，他一个瞎跑过来的有什么资格说这话？他跟小镜子之间没有‘我们’好吗？”红莲自然地靠过去单手搭上镜子的肩。  
“的确这句话从普通逻辑上讲不存在合理性。”詹奈向赛罗和镜子发问，“他还有说别的吗？”  
“找线索，他说要找什么线索，找不到才会只留下一个。”赛罗下意识地抢答，镜子侧头瞥了他一眼：“这是不是从侧面证明了你在那偷听有一会儿了。”  
“那是恰好，恰好听到了。”赛罗摆摆手，“其他的都没听见，得当事人自己说了。”  
“很遗憾的是，我也没问出来。我只知道他的目的不单纯，但是不知道具体的目的是什么。”  
“他肯定有所求。按我说不妨顺应一下他。”赛罗抱起双臂提出了自己的看法。  
“没有这个必要，而且太危险了。万一这就是他的设计的话。”镜子断然拒绝，“而且赛罗不能参加这件事，这正中他下……”  
镜子的声音戛然而止的时候大家都还没反应过来，直到离他最近的赛罗发现他居然垂下了头，才觉得不对劲过去捉住了他的手臂。  
“你怎么……”赛罗的手触碰到镜子的皮肤的同时，那人也抬起手来用力地扣住了赛罗的手腕。赛罗瞪大眼，惊讶地看着那只手的指尖长出尖端，连带着手的主人全身都从银色褪成了深灰，猩红的颜色从边缘开始逐渐侵染金黄的水晶。  
“喂喂，你俩兄弟是准备要打谁啊？”红莲还不知道发生了什么事，他只看见詹伯特和詹奈同时举起了左手臂——这一般是他们打算进攻的姿势，百思不得其解。  
“红莲，”詹伯特叫了他，而詹奈接过话头简短道：“后退。”  
“哎呀，我是真的不知道他可以这么不坦诚。这样下去的话我的话可就白说了。那可就别怪我了，乖孩子。”  
是和镜子骑士一样的声音，但用的却是十分轻佻的语气。在场的所有人一时间都没有动作，他们眼睁睁看着镜子骑士变成了另外一副模样，赛罗则是愈发用力地收紧了捉住这人的手。  
身体的主人同样感觉到了来自手上的压迫，他偏过头来朝赛罗笑了：“又见面了，赛罗。不知道上次我的话你考虑得怎么样了？”  
“你把镜子怎么了？”赛罗厉声开口。  
“他很好，不用担心。”Mirror保持微笑，丝毫没有被他影响：“我只不过是要借他的身体来说话。”  
赛罗盯着他，没有回应。他话锋一转，看向了詹伯特和詹奈：“至于我为什么需要这样做，那边的两兄弟大概已经找到原因了。”詹伯特和詹奈不为所动，依然保持着戒备的姿势。  
“这是什么鬼话，有原因就能抢人身体了？赶紧把小镜子还回来！”红莲大声嚷嚷。明显现在还不能揍上去已经让他很不爽了。Mirror却不以为意，只看着赛罗。气氛一时间又陷入了僵局。  
良久赛罗开口：“先把话说完吧。然后把镜子好好地给我还回来。”  
Mirror微笑：“那是自然。毕竟我只是有求于你，不会对他怎样。但是如果我们的谈话没有顺利地进行到最后，我不保证我会不会把他的意识掐死在识海里。”他的语调平稳，甚至带了点愉悦，似乎完全不觉得自己正在说什么恐怖的话。  
赛罗冷哼一声，撒开了捉住他的手的同时甩开了Mirror的手：“不要说我们了，你是觉得他本人也会这么轻易地让这种事情发生吗？”

Ultimate Force Zero四人的身影重新回到镜子的视野中时，他感觉仿佛已经过了一辈子。  
“你们……”镜子还没完全从头痛中恢复过来，他甩甩头，才注意到他的队友们脸色都不太对劲，“发生什么了？”  
四人互相对视了几眼，镜子仰头看着他们，渐渐也感觉出了什么，他小心翼翼地开口：“是他吗？”  
赛罗叹了口气，向坐在墙边的镜子伸出手，把他拉起来后以迅雷不及掩耳之势反扣住了他的手腕，另一只手覆上了镜子腕关节处的水晶，往里面注入了一股他自己的能量。  
他完成整个过程只用了不过数秒。然后他抬起头，对上镜子惊讶又不解的眼神，沉声开口：“你现在已经是一级警戒对象了，从这一刻开始，你直接归我管。”

tbc.


End file.
